Eiko Carol
Eiko Carol, được gọi bằng cái tên con nhóc (Little Girl) trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn trước khi người chơi có thể chọn tên cho cô bé, là nhân vật diều khiển được của Final Fantasy IX. Cô bé tới từ Madain Sari trên Outer Continent. là một người của làng Madain Sari, cô bé có một cái sừng trên trán cho phép cô có thể triệu hồi Eidolons. Hình dáng và tính cách Eiko có một khuôn mặt trái xoan và đôi mắt xanh thẫm. Cô bé có một cái sừng của những summoner giữa trán, với mái tóc màu xanh nước biển dài gần chạm vai, được trang trí một cái nơ to trên đầu. Cô mặc một cái áo cổ lọ màu hồng, bên ngoài là một cái quần màu vàng kéo xuống tận mắt cá chân (tương tự như Riki trong Kingdaom Heart). Ngoài ra cô còn có một mảng áo màu vàng trước ngực và một đôi cánh bé trang trí sau lưng. Eiko đi một đôi tất màu tím thẫm và một đôi giày cổ trắng. Trong trạng thái Trance, cái sừng trên trán Eiko mọc dài thêm và có màu xanh da trời. Tóc và tay áo củ cô bé chuyển màu xanh nhạt. Tóc cô co lại ôm sát mặt, miếng che ngực và giày chuyển sang màu trắng trong khi quần và áo có màu hơi tím. Đôi cánh trang trí của Eiko cũng trở nên to hơn. Tình cách Eiko được mô tả là gan dạ và hơi đua đòi. Tuy vậy, cô bé cũng rất cô đơn, phải sống một mình ở Madain Sari chỉ có Moogle làm bạn trong phần lớn cuộc đời. Trong chuyến hành trình cô bé dần có tình cảm với Zidane Tribal, thậm chí còn viết một bức thư tình cho cậu ta Nhưng khi biết Zidane đã yêu công chúa Garnet, cô đã rút lui. Cốt truyện thumb|left Ngôi làng Madain Sari từng là một thị trấn thịnh vượng của các summoner. Tuy nhiên, Invincible đã hủy diệt nó để Garland và Kuja có thể loại trừ hiểm họa Eidolon của Gaia. Kết quả là phần lớn dân cư ở đây đã bị tiêu diệt. Cha mẹ và vài anh chị em của Eiko nằm trong số những người sống sót, tuy nhiên họ không được nhắc đến và Eiko được ông nuôi dạy. Sau khi ông cô bé qua đời, Eiko sống ở Madain Sari cùng với những người bạn Moogle. Một trong số đó, Mog, luôn đi cùng cô đến bất cứ đâu, 2 người còn trao đổi các ruy băng tình bạn. Cô bé và Mog thường trộm thức ăn từ thị trấn Conde Petie của Dwarves. Trong một lần chôm chỉa đó, cô bé bị Zidane, cùng với Vivi, Garnet và Quina bắt gặp. Eiko đề nghị đưa Zidane và bạn cậu về lại Madain Sari, ở đó cô đã nấu cho họ ăn một bữa để gây ấn tượng với Zidane. Tuy nhiên, cô cũng cảm thấy Zidane đã phải lòng Garnet và tìm mọi cách để cậu thích cô. Eiko sau đó dẫn nhóm Zidane tới Iifa Tree, nơi Eidolon Carbuncle bị phong ấn, bởi tục lệ của tộc Triệu hồi là họ sẽ phong ấn Eidolon triệu hồi thất bại ở nơi đầu tiên họ triệu hồi chúng. Bằng cách hoá giải phong ấn, cả nhóm vào được Iifa Tree và tại đây họ đấu với SoulCage, sau khi tiêu diệt nó thì toàn bộ sương mù trên Mist Continent cũng biến mất. Trở về Madain Sari, Eiko và nhóm Zidane được một Moogle báo tin rằng viên đá thiêng của làng đã bị đánh cắp. Tên trộm không ai khác chính là Lani, thợ săn tiền thưởng do Nữ hoàng Brahne thuê để lấy lại viên đá mà Garnet đeo bên mình. Lani giữ Eiko làm con tin, song Amarant Coral, đồng bòn của cô ta không đồng tình và ép Lani phải thả Eiko ra. Amarant sau đó đấu một trận với Zidane. Sau khi cuộc đấu kết thúc với phần thắng thuộc về Zidane, Eiko kể cho cả nhóm nghe về viên đá của làng, cũng như lời hứa với ông cô bé rằng Eiko sẽ không rời khỏi Madain Sari cho tới năm 16 tuổi. Tuy nhiên cuối cùng cô cũng gia nhập nhóm Zidane, và mang theo viên đá thiêng bằng cách đeo nó như một chiếc hoa tai. Cả nhóm quay lại Iifa Tree và chạm trán Kuja, lúc này đang chuẩn bị đối đầu với Brahne. Eiko giúp Garnet tìm được một Eidolon khác, Leviathan, bị phong ấn trên cây, để Garnet có thể triệu hồi nó giúp sức cho mẹ mình. Tuy nhiên, Garnet đã không cứu được Nữ hoàng, và trước khi Brahne chết, bà ta truyền lại ngôi vương cho nàng. Một tuần sau, cả nhóm trở lại Alexandria để mừng lễ đăng quang của Garnet. Eiko đi dạo trong lâu đài bởi cô bé chưa bao giờ đến một thành phố lớn đến vậy, và tại đây cô đã gặp Tiến sĩ Tot. Cô bé nhờ ông viết hộ mình một lá thư tình cho Zidane, nhưng chưa kịp chuyển thư thì cô bị ngã và mắc kẹt ở lan can trong lâu đài nên đành nhờ Baku chuyển hộ. Do sự sơ sẩy của Baku mà bức thư lưu lạc qua tay khá nhiều người, bao gồm Beatrix, Marcus, Blank, và Steiner. Steiner là người cứu thoát Eiko khỏi bị treo trên lan can và yêu cầu cô nhóc rời khỏi lâu đài hoàng gia ngay lập tức. Sau đó cả nhóm Zidane cũng gặp được Garnet, giờ đã là nữ hoàng của Alexandria. Sau cuộc gặp gỡ, tối hôm đó Eiko buồn bã vì Zidane đã không tới chỗ hẹn tại bến tàu, mặc dù lí do thật sự là Zidane hoàn toàn không biết đến sự tồn tại của lá thư. thumb|left Ngày hôm sau, Zidane quyết định khởi hành đi Treno để tham gia giải đấu bài Tetra Master. Eiko cũng đi cùng, tại đây cô bé có kể cho Tiến sĩ Tot nghe về ngôi làng Madain Sari. Sau đó Mog báo với Eiko rằng thành Alexandria đang gặp nguy hiểm, và Eiko đề nghị Zidane trở về ngay lập tức. Nhóm bạn dùng chiếc Hilda Garde 2 do Cid Fabool IX chế tạo, dù rằng chiếc airship bay rất tệ hại vì được sáng chế khi Cid vẫn trong hình hài Oglop. Bay trên airship, Eiko cảm nhận được sức mạnh từ đỉnh lâu đài Alexandria, cô bé nhảy từ boong tàu xuống và gặp Garnet. Hai người ghép 4 mảnh pha lê triệu hồi Alexander chống lại Bahamut. Kuja gọi chiếc Invincible đến để thu phục Alexander, nhưng Garland vì quá giận dữ trước hành động của Kuja, đã chiếm lại quyền điều khiển con tàu và dùng nó huỷ diệt luôn cả Alexander và thành Alexandria. Khi lâu đài bắt đầu sụp xuống, Zidane xuất hiện kịp lúc để cứu Garnet và Eiko, tuy rằng sự thực là Zidane cứu Garnet trước và hai người còn ôm nhau trước con mắt ghen tị của Eiko. thumb|Solitude Trở về Lindblum, Eiko là người đầu tiên phát hiện ra Garnet đã mất tiếng sau thảm kịch của Alexandria. Cô bé cùng Steiner ở lại chăm sóc Garnet trong khi Zidane và những người khác đi tìm thuốc biến Cid lại thành người, nhưng thuốc không có tác dụng, ngược lại nó biến vị Nhiếp chính thành ếch. Mọi người sau đó lên đường tìm kiếm Kuja, và tìm thấy hắn trong Desert Palace trên Outer Continent. Kuja bắt giữ cả nhóm và đe doạ sẽ giết họ nếu Zidane không đồng ý đến Oeilvert lấy viên Gulug Stone cho hắn. Không còn cách nào khác, Zidane chấp thuận; nhưng Kuja không giữ đúng giao hẹn mà ngầm lên kế hoạch giết các thành viên còn lại. Cid tìm cách cứu thoát tất cả, và Eiko dẫn cả nhóm đi tìm phòng của Kuja nhằm tính sổ với hắn (nếu người chơi chọn mang Eiko theo Zidane đến Oeilvert thì một thành viên khác sẽ dẫn đường cho nhóm còn lại). Cuối cùng họ cũng gặp được Zidane, lúc này vừa trở về từ Oeilvert, và Zidane nhận ra mình đã bị Kuja lừa. Cả nhóm xông vào phòng của Kuja, chỉ trừ Eiko bị nhốt ở ngoài. Cô bé sau đó bị hai tên hề Zorn và Thorn bắt đi. Nhóm Zidane lên đường tìm kiếm Eiko, họ đuổi theo chiếc Hilda Garde I tới tận Esto Gaza trên Lost Continent. Khi xuống tới đáy của Mount Gulug, cả nhóm phát hiện Zorn và Thorn đang cố tách những Eidolon ra khỏi Eiko. Mog, con moogle cưng của Eiko lộ nguyên hình là Eidolon Madeen, nó đề nghị cô bé sử dụng mình để đánh bại hai tên hề. Cả nhóm sau đó định tấn công Kuja, nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì hắn đã chuồn mất, còn hai cái xác của Zorn và Thorn lúc này hợp lại thành một và trở thành con quái Meltigemini tấn công nhóm Zidane. Sau trận chiến, Mog trao lại cho Eiko dây ruy băng như quà chia tay cùng lời hứa sẽ luôn ở bên cô bé. Eiko sau đó gia nhập lại nhóm Zidane và họ tiếp tục cuộc hành trình. Vai trò của Eiko sau đó không mấy nổi bật, cho tới khi cả nhóm tách ra để đến bốn điện thờ nguyên tố phong ấn lối vào Terra cùng một lúc. Eiko đề nghị được chung nhóm với Garnet, và nhân cơ hội này hỏi Garnet có yêu Zidane không, khiến nàng lúng túng không trả lời. thumb|left Tại Terra, khi đi dạo lòng vòng và phát hiện Zidane mất tích, cô bé cùng cả nhóm đi tìm cậu. Eiko và Vivi đã ở bên Zidane lúc cậu tỉnh dậy; nhưng trong lúc tuyệt vọng và đau khổ, Zidane giận dữ gọi hai đứa trẻ là "bọn nhóc ngu ngốc" và nhốt họ lại trong phòng. Ở đoạn cuối game, khi Zidane quyết định ở lại cứu Kuja, Eiko rất lo lắng cho sự an toàn của Zidane và còn thổ lộ tình cảm với cậu. Eiko sau đó được Cid và Hilda nhận làm con nuôi, đồng thời trở thành công chúa mới của Lindblum. Cô bé rất hạnh phúc khi có được một gia đình mới, cô đã gọi Cid và Hilda là "Cha" và "Mẹ". Trang bị và chỉ số :List of Eiko's Flutes :List of Garnet and Eiko's Rackets thumb Eiko has the lowest physical stats in the game. However, due to a glitch, Eiko's initial stats will be exactly the same as Marcus's when he leaves the party. Her equipment draw consists of female specifics, mage robes, Summoner's Flutes, and Rackets. Khả năng thumb :List of White Magic :List of Eiko's Eidolons :List of Eiko's Abilities Eiko is a White Mage, with a sub job as a Summoner, and can summon four Eidolons: Fenrir, Phoenix, Carbuncle, and Madeen. Equipping various add-ons allow her Eidolon's abilities to change. Being the designated White Mage, her stock of White Magic is much larger than Garnet's. She can use unique spells not previously seen in the series, like Jewel, which extracts an Ore from an enemy, and Might, which increases attack power. She is the only main character who can use the powerful Holy spell (a temporary playable character, Beatrix can also use the spell), although she lacks the Scan and Berserk (Spell) spells found in Garnet's arsenal. Eiko là người đầu tiên trong nhóm học được Auto-Regen. Khả năng đặc biệt của cô bé là Guardian Mog và Concentrate. Kĩ năng Trance của Eiko là Double White, tương tự Double Black của Vivi, cho phép Eiko niệm 2 phép liên tục. Bản nhạc chủ đề thumb|300px|right "Eiko's Theme" is named for herself, and is a variation of "Melodies of Life" based entirely on chord progressions (with no discernible melody) and set in the 6/8 time signature. A remix of the theme includes the song "Girl of Madain Sari," which plays while she wanders around Alexandria Castle at the beginning of disc 3, thinking of writing a love letter to Zidane. Những lần xuất hiện khác thumb Dòng game Itadaki Street Trong Itadaki Street Special, Eiko là một trong 2 nhân vật của Final Fantasy IX cùng với Vivi. Trong Itadaki Street Portable, cô xuất hiện cùng Zidane. Từ nguyên học "Eiko" là một cái tên Nhật thông thường (cho nữ) có nghĩa là "đứa trẻ thành công". Vợ của Hironobu Sakaguchi tên là Eiko. Thư viện ảnh File:Art-design-chara04.jpg File:Eiko_Sketches.jpg File:IX-art-eiko.jpg File:Art-render07.jpg File:Eiko.jpg File:Eiko_2.jpg File:Eiko_CG_4.jpg File:Eikotrance.jpg Bên lề * Sau khi Eiko được Cid và Hilda nhận nuôi, cô và Garnet có chung đặc điểm là con gái nuôi của gia đình thống trị quốc gia họ ở. * Nếu Zidane không có trong nhóm, Eiko sẽ đảm nhận vai trò trưởng nhóm. Đáng chú ý nhất là nếu cô không được chọn đi Oeilvert, cô bé sẽ là trưởng nhóm ở Desert Palace. Nếu Zidane không có trong nhóm dùng để đánh Necron thì Eiko sẽ phát biểu trước khi chiến đấu. * Nữ trang của Eiko được gọi là Memory Earring (Hoa tai Kí Ức). Liên kết ngoài *Angel's Song- Eiko fanlisting *Tiny Wings of Light - Eiko fansite de:Eiko Carol es:Eiko Carol it:Eiko Carol Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy IX Thể_loại:Summoner Thể_loại:White Mage